daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
Daleos Wiki
Starting Guide Sometimes it's hard to know where to start. Other times you get lost along the way. With the right signs, and the proper help, you can grow and shape your very being to it's fullest potential. Dungeon Master Nick is one member of a massive group of people all trying to help run this server. With Nick's Comprehensive Guide to Starting Daleos, he hopes you can get from never having played a tabletop role-playing game in your life, to loving the beauty and majesty that Daleos breathes into it. Take your time, and ask questions on the Discord server. Many of our team members are available at most times of day and night, ready to help and guide you through the process and any questions you may have. Welcome to Daleos Among all your travels are Steel and Sword, Magic and Fantasy. But here you are, with untold tales waiting to be discovered. Welcome to DALEOS. A Discord server dedicated to D&D 5e role play, meeting fellow players from around the world. The premise is Daleos' categories represent main settings such as the 'City of Osteria', while the channels are different locations of that setting such as the #village-square and #rabbits-respite. Each channel is usually run by a Dungeon Master, and as such we strongly advise reading the channel pins and description when you visit a new location. There are plenty of interesting characters for you to meet and get to know, some of whom will deliver quests from time to time, others Adventurers just like yourself! So whether you want to be a hero and slay the beasts. Or, simply hang out in the local bar with your friends, you'll always have something to do here. Warning The scenes and discussions on this server may not be suitable for all audiences. Mature Content. User Discretion is Strongly Advised. Cities of Daleos A land torn asunder by 'Rifts', instantaneous portals that rip adventurers from their home and spit them here. Beings from all walks of life have shown up here lost, confused, and separated from everything they once knew. Daleos is a continent, roughly 250 miles in diameter. It has the unnatural occurrence of 'rifts' that cause turmoil as they introduce characters to these lands. There are two key locations on Daleos: the City of Osteria is a large city of 9,500 with a generally comfortable lifestyle. Formerly a fishing town, it boomed as the rifts pulled adventures into its walls. Today it has a well-organized cityscape, containing guards, guilds, and adventure. Starting here is recommended for those new to Dungeons and Dragons, or for anyone wanting to settle in before branching out. Starting here you should enter at the Town Square. Outer Osteria includes the forests and plains generally within a few days walk of the city. Various settlements and structures scatter the lands and can be traveled to by players. Sundry Hill, a wild west farming town to the north of a mere 800, with a poor lifestyle as the people try to get by. Its a harder start but rewarding with guns, pickpockets, and mayhem. Starting here you should go to the Sundry Hill Town Commons. Dalehold, A small mining town of 580, the people here are amongst the prosperous of the lands maintaining a wealthy lifestyle. This is a quest-based location, and currently not available for characters to explore. Beyond these bounds are many more locations on Daleos, some you can walk upon and others you can explore in time. Useful Links For Players * Avrae Quick Start Guide * Daleos Character and Setting Guide * Server Rules * Server FAQ * Player Character List * NPC List * Factions * Locations * Lore and History * Character Options * Gameplay Errata and Clarifications * Quest Runner Profiles * Alias and Snippet Respository * Backgrounds and Worlds - Player Origins Category:Browse Category:Lore Category:Player Info